Our Love
by majorslashsquad
Summary: Bray thinks he has Dean all figured out, but little does he realize just how wrong he is. Until now, anyway. Sides of his lover come out that he does not see coming, and in turn he finds himself questioning who he is. Warning: Slash, of course. Also blood, rough loving, and other-worldly advice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, and I am not making money off of these stories. Please do not sue.

How did Bray ended up in this situation was a blur to him. One minute he was stalking the halls of the arena after his nightly promo feeling smug, and suddenly he was attacked by a person unknown to him. A bag was thrown over his head and a rope had been wrapped around his body so quickly, he wan't sure there was some supernatural force involved. Before he could so much as struggle, he was carried off to the back of a car and taken to what seemed like a cheap motel. His captor remained almost silent through the whole ordeal, letting out only the occasional grunt from the strain of carrying him.

Now, here he was, laid out on a musty bad with his hands secured above his head. His shirt had been removed, but he could still see nothing. What he did know was that whomever was doing this to him would assuredly pay a dear price for their actions. For who were they to cross the god that he was, the eater of worlds? He heard a movement to his immediate left, and he turned his head that way with a glare on his face, even if he knew it couldn't be seen. Then he heard the laugh.

"Aw," the voice cooed. "Not happy being the one tied down?" He felt the hood being taken off and he looked into the icy blue eyes of his lover, seemed to only be wearing a pair of old gym shorts Bray had always liked him to wear. An amused smile adorned his face for now, but Bray felt his whole body tense.

To say that theirs was a harmonious love affair would be highly inaccurate. He had come across his darling hunched over a seedy bar table with a glass of cheap whiskey, pining over the loss of his two former "boyfriends". The term was to be used loosely, course, as neither of them seemed to really appreciate the man for who he truly was. Not that it stopped them from stringing him along for months on end until they grew tired of him and cut him loose from their hearts and bed.

Bray had seduced the vulnerable man that night, and he had enjoyed the most fulfilling sex of his life. The combination of alcohol and desperation for approval meant he was willing to do anything. And the next 3 months would prove that he remained under the other man's thumb. That is, until now, it seemed.

"And just what do you think you are doing, darling?" he asked in his calmest voice, showing the quiet before the storm. Normally, it made Dean nervously back off before the punishment could be doled out, but instead, he seemed to find the audacity to laugh.

"What am I doing, sweetheart?" Terms of endearment? What in the seven hells was going on? "I just wanted to make sure we were clear on a few things in our, well, relationship."

"And just what needs to be made clear, lamb?" Bray asked, determined to seem calm, even in light of the situation he had found himself.

"It seems that you are under the impression you can go claiming me like I'm some fuck doll and then play with just anyone else." The pleasant smile that had graced Dean's features now warped into a dangerous smirk. He approached the bed and ran a hand down Bray's chest, chuckling darkly when the bound man barely suppressed a shudder. "You think you can just go and conquer the world and leave me at home."

"I assure you that I have no idea what you are talking about." Good. His voice remained firm and normal. At least he had that going for him. Unfortunately, his body seemed to be betraying him. He felt his dick harding in his pants already, and there was no doubt Dean noticed this as well.

"You know exactly what I mean," Dean said. His tone was rapidly becoming more aggressive. "Do you think I wasn't going to find out? Do you think you can just bend Cody over in the showers ("Stardust, lamb," Bray insisted.) and think I would just shrug and move on?"

"He's such a lost soul," Bray insisted. "He needed a push in the right direction. He still needs one, for that matter, but-"

"You are already with me!" Dean snapped, dragging a dull finger nail across Bray's left nipple. He smiled in dark satisfaction as the shudder went entirely unsuppressed. All that time you spent weaseling your way into my mind and my heart worked, Bray!" He showed the now scarred engraving of Bray's name on his chest, smiling at the memory of how it got there. "But, now that you have me, mother fucker, you became mine, too." With a swift movement his pants were ripped off his body. "This belongs to me." He palmed Bray's completely erect dick through his briefs.

"Is that so?" Bray growled low in his chest. The audacity of the man in front of him was too much for words. After everything he had gone through to get the pile of chaos that was Dean Ambrose in his arms, this is what he got? It would not stand.

"Why, yes, _Dear_." Dean sneered down at his prone captive. You see, I've gotten pretty attached to it over the time we have been together. " He pulled down his briefs slowly letting the swollen member pop out of its confinement. He began to stoke it slowly. "MMM, yeah, that's so pretty. Tasty as hell, too." He moved to the foot of the bed and crawled up so that he was face level with the erect organ and licked it slowly. He moaned at the taste, and Bray let out a low whine.

"You like that, baby?" Dean barely whispered right before wrapping his lips around the head of the dick and sucking gently. Gradually, he took more and more in his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit with his hand. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration as he ran his tongue along of the vein that that ran down the bottom of his dick. This treatment went on for minutes, and Bray felt his impending climax. Then , suddenly the feeling of his mouth was gone, and replaced by a hand wrapping around the base of his dick.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Bray stammered and thrust his hips into now empty air. "Darling you are sorely testing my patience. "

"Was he that good?" Dean demanded. Does he make you feel like I do?"

"What does it matter?" Bray ground out as he struggled with his bonds. His lamb was going to pay, that was for sure.

"Answer me!" Dean snarled. "He reached for a small pocket knife,and time seemed to freeze. What was he going to do with that? There was an intense stretch of silence, then-

"No one makes me feel like you do," Bray confessed before his mind could stop him.

"Is that a fact?" Dean asked quietly. He went to the small nightstand by the bed and pulled out a small bottle of lube.

"The Stardust brat has nothing on you." Bray closed his eyes, and he felt dean sit next to him on the bed.

"Well, isn't that sweet," Dean said softly. He cupped the back of Bray's head in his hand and leaned forward. He captured the bound man's lips in a kiss that was both aggressive but affectionate. Bray moaned into the lip lock and sighed when he felt Dean's tongue curl around his in an erotic dance. Fuck, he was addicted to the man above him. Then he felt the blade run across his chest.

"Dean?" he whispered, feeling panicked anticipation build up in him.

"Relax, baby." Dean purred gently. "I'm just reminding you of who owns your body. She seemed to think it was a good idea, anyway." Bray's eyes widened at the words.

He slowly carved his stylized initials over Bray's heart, tasting the blood as it bubbled to the surface. Bray howled with conflicting outrage and arousal. There was no way he was going to admit it, but he loved the way the other man was taking control of the situation. When Dean seemed to be happy with his handy work, he placed a kiss on the sore area and threw the knife aside.

"You've made your point, lamb." Bray said, slowly. "Let me go, and you have my word nothing will happen to you-"

"LIAR!" Dean snarled. "But don't worry. When I'm done, you won't have the strength to do anything." He grinned wickedly as grabbed the lube again and spread some on his fingers. Bray's eyes widened when he realized what his lover had intended to do.

"You would't dare," Bray growled menacingly. The bite to his tone died when he felt the first finger enter his tense body. He whimpered softly. The finger started to moved slowly inside of him, and Bray let out a gentle whimper as the tension between his legs continued to build.

"Oh, I think you'll find that I dare to do a lot of things," Dean said in a deceptively sweet voice. "Relax, my Bray. How many times have I let you inside me? I promise you'll like it if you just relax." Oh, the times he said those words to Dean. He had little time to think about it before a second finger joined the first. He cried out in mixture of pain and pleasure. Slowly but surely, he was being prepared to be taken, and a sick twisted part of him could hardly wait.

The fingers left his entrance and the weight left the foot of the bed, and after a moment, Bray felt the bed dip to the right of his head. He turned to see Dean had taken off his shorts and his dick was now inches away from Bray's mouth.

"You know what I want you to do," Dean said.

Bray opened his mouth to snap back only to have a mouth full of Dean's member. He quickly forced himself to breath through his nose as he proceeded to suck his lover, the rough treatment making him even more aroused than before. He couldn't believe that Dean's actions were having this kind of effect on his body, but he wan't about to complain. After a couple of minutes, Dean reluctantly pulled out of his mouth and grabbed the lube again. Quickly he spread some of the gel on his straining dick before he landed himself up with Bray's tight entrance.

"Oh, fuck, baby," Dean groaned out as he slowly pushed himself inside. "You feel incredible right now. " He used a gentle rocking motion to get all the way inside Bray's tight heat. Bray cried shifted on the bed as he struggled to adjust to the feeling of being invaded. It had been quite a while since he had been on the receiving end of these activities. This was not how Bray had ever pictured his relationship with Dean going. But then, at the back of his head he heard her.

 _"_ _You knew this would happen eventually." She sighed. "He was never meant to be your pet, Bray. I told you this."_

 _"_ _Was this really how this was supposed to go?" he thought back._

 _"_ _It didn't have to." He sensed her shrug. "But I showed you him so that he could be your equal. You two are from the same cloth. He didn't come to you to be followed, but search your dark sides as one."_

"Bray."

 _"_ _Trust him as he will soon trust you."_

"Bray."

 _"_ _Do not make him question your love ever again. It is the only way you will ever be whole. You have each other's marks. May they serve you well."_

"Bray!"

"Huh?" Bray's eyes focused on Dean's worried ones. "Baby, are you alright?" He slowly started to pull out of Bray. Maybe his plan was a bad idea. He had never meant to hurt the other man, but he had felt trapped and thought this was the best way to even out the power.

"Wait," Bray said. "Stay inside me."

"Are you sure?" Dean seemed honestly worried for Bray's well being. The concern that showed on his face melted his heart and made him relax.

"Yes," Bray said. He moaned when Dean thrust his hips forward and went to wrap his arms around Dean's neck. "Please untie me, Dean. I promise I won't run away." After a moment's pause, he felt the rope that bound his hands come undone, and he placed his hands on Deans lower back. Dean sighed at the contact and began to move in slow strokes.

The only sounds in the room were skin against skin and the occasional moans and curses from both men. Bray closed his eyes and let the sensations wash over him. After a few minutes Dean began to speed up his thrusts and he couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure. Dean looked deep in his eyes and suddenly changed the angle of his thrusts. After a couple of tries Bray let out a startled cry.

"Oh, yeah, that must be your sweet spot," Dean growled. "Doesn't that feel amazing?" He whispered in his ear. Bray let out another cry in response.

"Yes, yes, Oh!" He cried. "Oh, Dean I think I'm close." He felt the coiling in his stomach, and he couldn't hold it in. Dean began to thrust harder and harder, panting with the effort. "Oh, God, yes! Don't stop, I'm almost there!"

"Who do you belong to, Bray?" Dean moaned. "Who owns you?" He locked eyes with Bray and in that moment he saw the blackness that mirrored in himself. In that moment he knew that he had chosen well. They were one and the same.

"You do!" Bray said, keeping the eye contact and reveling in what was happening. "You are mine, and I am yours. Oh, darling! My love! " He felt himself come undone as he released with a loud cry. Dean growled low in his throat as he felt Bray clamp down around him and after a few quick thrusts found completion himself.

He stared down at Bray with a small smile of affection gracing his lips. He leaned down and captured Bray's mouth in a slow tender kiss. Still giving a series of brief kisses, he slowly and gently pulled out, knowing Bray would be sore. Bray let out a tiny whimper, already missing the contact he had with the other man.

"Shhhh," Dean cooed. "I'm right here, baby. I always will be." He reached for a cloth on the nightstand and cleaned them both off. All the while, he whispered his love and admiration to Bray. He then put some ointment on the cuts on his chest. Bray felt Dean gather him in his arms and kiss the top of his head gently. Bray sighed and rested his head on Dean's chest.

"It's probably for the best this happened," he said sleepily. "We never have done anything normal-like."

"Exactly," Dean said affectionately. "Why the hell would we start now?" They shared a sweet pause. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dean." And with that, the two drifted off to sleep, each preparing for the long term results of their actions.

A/N: This particular plot bunny has been gnawing at me for a while now. This may turn into a multi-shot thing if it's popular enough. Who knows? Prequel, origin of Dean's scar? Sequel? What do you guys think? Review, please.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean smiled smugly as he made it back to the small motel room with some his lover, he tended to be an early riser waking up on his own. Of course, given last nights activities, Bray was dead to the world when Dean began to stir. He had smiled down at his lover who's head rested on his chest and moved as to not wake him. After a brief jog, he stopped at a local diner and procured the food that was now in his hands. It's a good thing the next town wasn't all that far away. He could take care of Bray, eat with him, and easily drive over.

As he reached for the door handle, his phone began to his eyes managed to juggle the bags of food to get to his cell phone. The caller ID made him tense. What did Roman want to talk to him about this early in the morning? He answered the phone all the same.

"What's up, brother?" he said gruffly into the phone.

"What the hell, man," Roman said with a mixture of relief and annoyance. "I thought you were going to room with me last night. We were going to have breakfast with Seth and maybe get our personal shit back on track, remember?"

"I vaguely recall saying I would think about it," Dean deadpanned. "I never said I was up for anything."

"We are going to have to get this all in the open eventually, man," Roman did not seem to want to back off on the subject, and it was starting to get on Dean's nerves. "This thing that's going on between the three of us-"

"You mean the two of you," Dean interjected. "Or have you forgotten that your relationship hasn't included me for a while now?"

"We may not be with you like that anymore, but can you really forget all the shit we've been through to get where we are?" Roman asked sounding hurt. "The in ring shit was weird, but I want to move on from that. Seth and I really have something, and I know you liked the sex and all, but are you that sore?"

"You really still think that's all I ever cared about?" Dean asked bitterly. "God, just because I'm not Seth and wear my heart on my sleeve you all just think I don't have one? I don't have the right words for that kind of shit, Rome. I never learned them, not in a way that isn't fake. But I fucking felt it, and if you really doubted me on it that much, maybe we shouldn't have been together at all."

"Dean."

"No, Roman," Dean sighed, suddenly feeling very tired. "I'm tired of having to explain my feelings. I always hoped my actions did the talking for me. I guess I was wrong."

A movement form the other side of the room door made him look up. The door opened, and Bray looked oddly vulnerable. The sight of Dean with breakfast in hand seemed to soothe his nerves, and he stepped aside allowing Dean to enter the room. He gratefully took the food and caressed Dean's face before going to deposit the bags on the small table in the room. Dean smiled softly as the other man sorted the food out and made coffee. Roman's voice brought him back to reality.

"I can't change what happened," he said. "But maybe we can move from it into something else. I never meant to hurt you, but I guess I just wanted to be with Seth. And it's not like you put up a huge fight, anyway."

"I knew a losing battle when I saw one," Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Bray. A dark shadow had crossed the other man's face when he realized who Dean was speaking with. "Look, I don't have time to sit around and argue about who's the bigger fucking victim. If you'll excuse me, I'm hungry, and I need food. Peace."

"Who are you with anyway? Dean, tell me you didn't stay with Bray."

Dean's face hardened even more. "That's none of your business."

"Jesus Dean, what are you doing with that freak? Did he threaten you again, because I swear to God-"

"I said that's none of your fucking business!" Dean snapped. "Look, I'll talk to you when I get to the next arena. I have food to eat. Just stay out of my personal life, or you won't be a part of any of it, got it?"

"I'll talk to you later Dean. Please be careful."

Dean hung up the phone and rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Damn it, now he's never going to shut up." He looked over to Bray who was pouring a cup of coffee and looking slightly angry now. "Fuck, baby I'm sorry."

"Why must he always do this to us?" Bray demanded angrily. "They took and took from you and gave you nothing in return! Then they left you to rot like everyone else! Now that you and I are happy, they stop at nothing to get you right back where you came!"

"It doesn't matter, babe." Dean sat down next to him and grabbed a piece of bacon. He offered the food to Bray who took it in his mouth. " Let them rant all the fuck they want. At he end of the day, it's just you and me. Nothing is going to take that away." He moved the tank top Bray had thrown on and ran a finger across the still fresh wound. "We've already had this discussion if I recall."

 _Bray was so livid, he couldn't think straight. Not an hour ago Dean was set to face Seth in a steel cage match. The little weasel of course knew that Bray had staked his claim on Dean, but that didn't stop him from having the audacity to try for Dean's heart again to win it back.. He had heard the silky words whispered in the locker room before their match._

 _"_ _I don't regret doing what I had to do to move up around here," Seth had said. "But I do miss you, Dean. Roman does, too. If he can forgive me and leave shit in the ring at the end of the night, I don't see how the hell you can't._

 _"_ _If you honestly think I can just move on from the shit you pulled, you are just as crazy as I am," Dean sneered. "And, like, don't think this little speech is going to make me go any easier on you tonight. I am ending this shit once and for all."_

 _Seth nodded sadly, then suddenly kissed Dean on the cheek gently. Dean paused stunned as if he didn't know what to say or do. Seth took this as a sign of encouragement and kissed him on the mouth._

 _"_ _One of the worst mistakes we ever made was letting you go," he said. Then he walked away._

 _The action, of course, only made Dean angrier and more confused about what Seth was doing. It showed during the course of the match in the form of a brutal beating. But he had let things go too far, and Bray had to teach him a lesson. So, he decided now was a good a time as any to make his return and letting Seth get a free pass._

 _The smoke cleared, and the look on Dean's face was priceless. He laid him out on the matt and then disappeared after Seth picked up the victory. After the match, he knew all he had to do was wait for him and he would find him. And he did in record time, followed closely by none other than Roman Reigns. The brute was begging his lamb not to go to him, to come back to the "sanctuary" that was his and Seth's room. He would not, of course. As if he needed the constant reminder that they shared a bed that he would never be a part of._

 _Roman had actually thought being there when Dean found him would make a lick of difference. Bray had grabbed Dean by the arm and dragged him off before the fool could blink. He walked so quickly, his mind barely registered the angry tears in his lover's eyes, but he didn't care, anyway. A single death glare stopped the man from saying anything he might regret, and in no time, they were back in their private hotel room._

 _Dean looked utterly broken when he looked at Bray and simply asked ,"Why?"_

 _"_ _Why, darling?" Bray said casually. "It seems you had to be reminded you has you. I saw Rollins kiss you, and you did nothing." Dean's eyes widened in fear. "Now, I think I need to remind you of who you belong to."_

"Does that sound familiar to you, dear?" Dean said teasingly. He took a couple more bites of his pancakes and fed Bray another piece of bacon. Bray smiled sheepishly scooted closer to Dean.

"That was an amazing night," he said serenely. You have no idea how beautiful you looked tired to the bed, the fear in your eyes, and the way you bled." He felt his eyes darken with lust and admiration.

"That was one of the only nights she spoke to me," Dean said softly.

Bray turned to him in wonder. "She speaks to you?" he asked after getting his thoughts together.

"Just between the two of us, she does," Dean said. He allowed Bray to take him in his arms and wrapped his arms around him. "She doesn't have a whole lot to say to me, but when she talks, it's important shit." He laughed softly. "Do you want to know what she said?"

"Yes, I do," Bray said urgently.

 _Dean lay in bed with Bray holding him tightly as if he was going to disappear if he let go. He stared up at the ceiling trying desperately to ignore the dull ache of the cuts on his chest. He closed his eyes and tried to will the hurt away. How could Bray do this to him? Didn't he know that he would never leave him, especially not his former lovers?_

 _"_ _How could you?" he cried softly._

 _"_ _Because he knows no other way, child." a woman's voice said in his mind. She sounded sad and almost resigned._

 _"_ _What the fuck?" he said out loud._

 _"_ _You fell asleep" the voice continued. "It's the only real way you can hear me. You aren't Bray after all. But you have come so close to him, it seems I can reach you some."_

 _"_ _Who the fuck—are you Abigail? I have finally lost the last bit of my sanity, didn't I?" Dean ranted._

 _"_ _Get out of bed," Abigail insisted. "He won't notice." Dean moved Bray with a level of ease he didn't think was possible and paced in front of the bed._

 _"_ _Where are you?" he asked wearily._

 _"_ _That's not important," Abigail said sternly. "What is important is what I am here to say. You are the single most important thing for Bray to have right now. And he is the most important thing for you in turn. You have so much more power over him than you realize, Dean. And it's high time that you use it for both your sakes."_

 _"_ _Are you serious, lady?" Dean snapped at the thin air. "Did you not see what he did to me? What do you think would happen if I pulled that shit with him, huh?"_

 _"_ _Perhaps you should find out," Abigail insisted. "Nothing will change if you do not exert some force. He, of course, will not be happy, but neither were you. He seems to have set a precedence for a more violent bonding."_

 _"_ _So, you want me to carve him up so he takes me seriously?" Dean deadpanned. He looked down at Bray sleeping soundly with a small smile on his face, and he felt his heart warm. For as disturbed as he was by him, he couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper for him. But the doubt remained. "Is it going to always be like this? Having to fight tooth and nail to get him to believe that I won't go anywhere without having to go fucking Charles Manson on his ass?"_

 _"_ _No, child," Abigail soothed. "But you need to show him that you are devoted. His past blinds him to what is in front of him. I have guided him as much as I can, but I can't guide him as a human. That's why I showed him to you. Do what you must to heal him, and he will be yours."_

 _"_ _What the hell happened to him?"_

 _"_ _That is not for me to tell."_

 _"_ _Who the hell are you, really?"_

 _He heard her laugh gently, and then he felt as if a presence he wasn't quite aware of before leave. What in the world had just happened? And why did Abigail wait so long before she bothered to say anything to him? He concluded that for the time being it didn't matter._

 _Dean looked back at Bray and slowly made his way next to him. Bray whimpered in his sleep and reached out for Dean. For all his bravado and strength, there was a scared vulnerability that he would never show the world. But Dean saw it, his painfully human side, and for now it would be enough._

"I'm a very jealous man, darling," Bray said as stroked Dean's hair.

"Yeah, we both have that going for us, don't we?" Dean laughed gently. "We are going to have to do something about that, though. We keep this shit up, and were liable to fucking kill someone. Or each other, you know whoever's closer." He ate the last of his food. "I wish I knew what's going on in your mind."

Bray closed his eyes and shuddered as his mind ran off to the dark times. He was a small boy again getting beaten without mercy. He was a teenager being mocked and told he was the runt of the litter. He was holding a small infant in his arms-

"I can't," he gasped out. "All the things in my mind, I can't put that in your head."

"But we've already been through so much, Bray," Dean cupped his face in his hands. "Whatever it is, I can probably beat. I am by no means a saint. There are complete chapters in my life that I wish I would never have to look back on. And even if I couldn't I swear I could never judge you."

"My demon's are so many," Bray sighed. "I'm grateful you will stay with me. That you marked me."

Dean knelt at Bray's feet, took his hand, and kissed it. "We're together for a reason. In the ring, we kick each other's asses. Outside, we stick together. That's how it is, and that's how it's staying." Dean rested his head on Bray's lap and sighed adding, "You're lucky I'm fucking stubborn."

Even though his heart still felt heavy, Bray felt a smile form on his face. He looked down and said, "Oh, love, don't I know it." They looked in each other's eyes and laughed, kissing softly before making there way around the room getting their things together. They were in for a three hour drive, after all.

A/N: After looking at what I had direction-wise, I decided to turn this into a multi-chapter story. I had some extra time on my hands, so here is chapter number 2. I feel like I have a solid enough plot for it, and the more I am writing this the more I am loving this pairing. I'll be working on my other stories as well, but this I like where is going. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was sort of worried you weren't going to show," Roman commented lightly.

Dean shrugged noncommittally and began to pace. They were in the backstage area of the arena later that night listening to what Roman had to say. The house show was running smoothly, and he could hear the crowd cheering in the background. He didn't particularly want to have this conversation, but he knew Roman too well. The more he dodged this, the more the other man would pursue him until he could take no more and give in anyway. He opted for the less annoying of the two scenarios.

Bray, of course had not been all that pleased he was doing this. He wanted to at least be there when he conversation took place, but Dean had put his foot down. He begrudgingly agreed to leave Dean alone with his ex only after Dean swore he would be careful in case the "brute got any ideas". He could only assume that Bray was sulking in the boiler room, his usual haunt during shows as it afforded him privacy. His thoughts of Bray were shaken when Roman continued to talk.

"I've been wondering how you've been doing the past month. We've always been able to talk, Dean. No matter what's been going on in our lives that hasn't changed. What's happening with you, man?"

"We still have each other, Ro," Dean said with another small shrug. "It's just that we aren't together like that anymore. Don't you think I have the right to move on?"

"Of course you can move on, Dean," Roman walked up to Dean and held his shoulder firmly. Their eyes met for the first time in a while. "But, Dean, It's fucking Bray Wyatt. What the hell are you doing with this guy? He tried to wipe you off the fucking planet not too long ago."

"We go well together," Dean said with a small smile on his face. "He's not the crazy we see out in the ring, man. There is this, like, whole other face that he shows when no one else is looking."

Roman was not impressed and said, "I've seen what he's like when he's not trying to destroy people, Dean. He demands obedience from whomever he associates with. I'm telling you, maybe he's not like that now, but it's only going to get worse the faster you let this go."

"How would you know, Roman?" Dean snapped. "You haven't spent time alone with him."

"I've seen what you look like when you do shit he doesn't like!"

"You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then explain the bruises! Explain why I can't say two words to you without him glaring at me and acting like you're his fucking property!"

"Oh, will you quit blowing shit out proportion? He's never really liked you, OK? He happens to only see you when you talk to me. And the briuses-"

"Did not come from accidents, Dean. Don't act like that's what happened." Roman cringed when he remembered the black eye that graced Dean's face a little over a week earlier. "And you never did explain why you had that bandage on your chest."

"It wasn't anything worth talking about is all," Dean said dismissively. "What are you getting so damn worked up about? Bray and I have our little thing going on right now. Who knows how long it will last?"

"Does he hurt you, Dean?"

"Roman, for fuck's sake-"

"Does he hurt you?"

"No, man. I told you it's not like that. Just because he's a little out there and does this own thing doesn't mean he wants to skin me alive and wear me as a jacket or some shit." Roman studied Dean for anything that would indicate he was lying. When no sign was showing, he nodded and pulled Dean into a tight embrace.

"Just remember I'll always be there for you, Dean." he said as he held his brother tight. "No matter what happens you will always have me." He pulled back and smiled sadly. "And please try to make shit right with Seth. I know it'll never be what it used to be, but he still cares about you, too." He leaned in and kissed Dean on the forehead unable to stop himself if he wanted to. A voice clearing in the background made them both jump.

"I need to speak with Dean for a moment, Roman," Stephanie said from a nearby hallway. "It's a pretty urgent matter.

Meanwhile, Bray paced sat in the corner of the boiler room, waiting for Dean to come find him. As the moment's ticked by, he found himself becoming more and more agitated. It didn't matter how much Dean said he loved him. Having him speak to the brute alone was enough to make him want to set the whole building ablaze. And it didn't seem that either of his former companions seemed to know just what went on when no one else was looking.

Why didn't Dean simply tell the two imbeciles that they were promised to each other, and that would be the end of it? There would be no more games and secrets and Dean would be his to have and hold everywhere they damn well pleased. But that wasn't the case, and it didn't look as if that was going to change anytime soon.

He wondered for a moment if he should venture outside and find him already. The walls that normally provided comfort for him seemed to be closing in on him, and he desperately needed to breathe. The sooner Dean was back by his side, the better. He went for the door, but it seemed to open by itself. In stepped none other than Seth Rollins. Well, one didn't see this sight every day. Not since before the Shield had moved up to the Authority had Seth set a boot in these spaces. Of that, Bray was sure.

"What brings you to my little neck of the woods, Mr. Rollins?" he drawled.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you regarding Dean, that's all," Seth said calmly.

"And what would you have to chat about regarding him? "Bray kept his voice light; there was no reason to make the already excitable man scared.

"It's just that Roman and I can't quite figure out what a guy like you," Rollins gestured at him vaguely. "would want him someone like Dean." His eyes narrowed as he studied Bray intently.

"I'm not sure how any of this is your business," Bray said slowly. "Considering he has barely spoken two words to you since you went your separate ways. Even before you changed your allegiance publicly, you all had never really been the same, have you? "

"I still care about him, OK?" Seth snapped. "Maybe we weren't meant to be one big happy family, but that doesn't mean I don't worry about what happens to him."

"Which is why this is the first time we have spoken?" Bray asked still not buying Seth's motives. "Dean and I have been spending time together for a handful of moons, and now you are interested?"

"I didn't see you drag him off until a couple of weeks ago," Seth said. Bray looked at him blankly and then chuckled.

"Ah, and now you show me your cards," he laughed.

"What are you talking about, Bray?"

"You see your chance at being Dean's knight in shining armor. You only care when you think he needs to be saved from some monster. Or maybe even himself?" Bray now narrowed his eyes hand advanced on Seth. "Listen to me,Rollins and listen well. The things that Dean and I do when you two are off playing house is none of your damn business. Dean is free to do as he pleases, and it pleases him to stay at my side."

"What the hell do you mean, at your side?" Rollins was really starting to get on his nerves.

 _"_ _Find Dean."_

"Oh, hell no, Wyatt! You are not going to just zone out into your little la la land! I'm still talking to you, damn it!"

 _"_ _He needs you now, darling. Find him. Go to him. Do it now."_

"If you'll excuse me, Mr. Rollins, I have things I have to do tonight, and none of them concern you. Kindly stay out of my affairs in regard to your former friend. I assure you he doesn't want you involved." Bray left a stunned and slightly reeling Rollins to seek out Dean.

He walked through the corridors with a purpose, and that seemed enough for most people to step out of the way and leave him to his task. All around him, he heard the whispered conversations, although he paid attention to none of them. The fools didn't know what they were talking about anyway. And all he cared about was the voice coming from a hallway near the entrance ramp.

"When did it happen?" Dean sounded unnerved.

"We got word from the hospital a couple of minutes ago.

"Is there anything I can actually do?"

"Not really, no. With overdoses, all you can really do is wait. But if you want to go and see her, we can make arrangements." Stephanie almost sounded like she cared about Dean's feelings. It must have been serious. And who was overdosing that Dean knew anyway?

"That won't be necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, I'm sure, alright? I'll call the hospital and make sure they get a hold of me. Why they contacted you, I have no idea."

"Alright. I'm truly sorry that you are going through this, Dean. If you need anything, let us know, and we will take care of it for you."

"Yeah, sure, thanks."

Dean emerged from the doorway and avoided the looks of concern he was getting from people around the room. He looked somewhere between disappointed and worried, but the moment he saw Bray, his expression relaxed. Bray quirked an eyebrow in confusion, but Dean only mouthed the word "later" as he moved towards him. He walked passed where Bray was standing, and he waited a full minute before walking off in the same general direction. Dealing with questions from the weasel was bad enough. He didn't welcome the inquiries of everyone else in the company, the nosy bastards.

They had decided to drive to the next town and get a room. Dean had been quiet the entire ride, but Bray could tell he was getting restless. No phone call to any hospital happened, at least not that Bray had seen. He sat back on his bed waiting for Dean to get out of the bathroom. When Dean came out dressed in a pair of boxers, he studied Bray before joining Bray on the bed.

"My mom is in the hospital," he said quietly. "again."

"What happened?" Bray asked, even though he knew the answer.

"Overdose. Prescription pills this time." Dean leaned over and rested his head on Bray's shoulder. "I don't have it in me to deal with that shit. It's been six months since the last time this happened. I went to see her all worried. She didn't even look at me the whole time I was there. She just stared at the ceiling bitching that I was rarely there anymore." Bray listened to Dean talking and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He never met his mother, but he knew that he hated the woman.

"The last I heard she found Jesus with some street preacher she managed to hook up with," Dean went on. He laughed bitterly. "I kind of figured it wasn't going to stick, but at least I figured I wouldn't hear from her for a while."

"Oh, how people will cling to any little beacon of light as if it's going to save them," Bray looked down at Dean and continued to stroke his hair soothingly. "Some etherial sky daddy ain't gonna make you all better. All of that is just another pill people take to make the pain go away. But it won't, of course, so they fond their way back to the drugs." He kissed Dean on the forehead gently.

"I'm different," Bray continued as he kissed Dean's face down to his throat. "I can make all the things go away. I can take away your pain, darling. I just need you to trust me."

"You know I do, Bray," Dean said. A goofy smile started to spread on his face as Bray's tongue lapped at his throat. "Let the bitch rot in the hell whole she made herself. She never fucking loved me." He kissed Bray hard on the lips and moaned when Bray skimmed a hand up his thigh.

"You don't have to worry about any of that," Bray whispered. He groaned when Dean wrapped his legs round his waist and ground their hips together. "We have each other, just the way she wanted it.

Dean's giggle turned into a gasp as his boxer shorts were pulled off of his body. All thoughts of Roman and his mom disappeared from his mind at least for the time being.

A/N: Outside forces are going to start coming out of the wood work the more Dean and Bray come together. Who else will stick their noses in, and what will it do the the boys' sanity?


	4. Chapter 4

The conversation between Roman and Dean did very little to make the Samoan man feel any better about the situation. He paced back and forth in the room he was sharing with Seth and thought about what his friend had said to him. Something just wasn't adding up, and it wasn't sitting right with him at all.

What was Dean hiding from him? And why the hell was he spending so much time with Wyatt? He and his family of half breed humans nearly destroyed them from the inside out when they were fighting each other. It didn't look like there was any love between the two men to speak of. Then all of a sudden after their relationship had broken apart, they seemed to be joined at the hip and Dean was acting like he was Bray's boyfriend. The chain of events was mind bending to him.

He vaguely remembered a match that got particularly hectic. Bray was sitting in his chair, and Dean had approached him carrying a steel folding chair. He unfolded the chair and sat backwards in it, his head resting on the back. Their eyes locked, and it had almost seemed like they were talking without saying a word. There was this eerie connection that was taking place in front of the audience. As quickly as the stare down started, it ended and Dean was forced to fight off Harper.

Not long after he wasn't really paying attention to what Dean was doing. They were bickering all the time, and he just wanted to spend all of his time with Seth. He didn't think Dean was really that hurt when they forgot to invite him along to things they did. Looking back, he felt kind of guilty for letting their situation hang as long as he did, but a part of him didn't want to get rid of Dean entirely. The sex was still wonderful, and Dean seemed OK with the arrangement. Of course, it didn't work out like that.

 _"_ _Hey Dean, Roman and I are going to have dinner," Seth called into their room._

 _"_ _Well, can't I come along?" Dean called back, sounding pointedly annoyed._

 _"_ _Why would you want to?" Roman asked. "It usually doesn't bother you when we do stuff alone."_

 _Dean walked up to the two men before saying," You two have been doing this all the time! I thought this was the three of us spending time together."_

 _"_ _You've been moody as fuck," Roman said dismissively. "We don't want to put up with your punk ass when you're like that."_

 _"_ _Don't act like that's the reason, Rome!" Dean snapped. "This has been going on since before that. And you know that I'm not good at being all warm and shit. That's what you two are good at."_

 _"_ _Yeah, we are, aren't we?" Roman asked bitterly._

 _"_ _What does that mean?" Dean asked, suddenly weary of where this conversation was going. "You guys like having me around, right?"_

 _"_ _Of course we do, Dean," Seth was quick to throw in. He pulled Dean in a tight embrace, noticing Dean stiffen slightly in his arms. He stayed there holding him for a full minute until Dean seemed to allow himself to relax. Roman stayed back and let the two have their moment and swallowed the jealousy he was feeling . They had been together before he was in the picture, but he and Seth shared something deeper to him. Seth pulled back and kissed Dean on the lips gently and smiled._

 _"_ _You should rest a little anyway," Roman thew out as an after thought. " You've been pretty sore lately." He took Seth's hand as they walked away. The smile was not being returned by Dean. If he had looked properly, he would have seen the single tear forming in the other man's eye._

They split off a week later. It hadn't been easy, but he knew it had to happen. Not a few days later, and there was Bray. Something about the friendship they seemed to have was so unsettling, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It almost looked like Dean was joining the family, but that would have been ridiculous. Or was it? If Dean wasn't alone, maybe he wouldn't have been worried, but without anyone to cling to, if Dean was vulnerable enough, who knew?

"Rome, we need to talk." He looked to see Seth walking up to him freshly showered with a concerned look on his face.

"What's wrong, babe?" he asked.

"While you were talking to Dean, I went walking and I fucking heard Wyatt trolling around the boiler room, and I know you didn't want me to confront him," he added as Roman went to object," but I couldn't walk away. I don't know how to say this, but I think those two are closer than they are letting on."

"What are you talking about?" Roman asked.

"He started rambling about how what they did was no one's business, and Dean seemed to be happy at his side." Seth shook his head. "He started acting like Dean was his property or something. It was fucking weird. Before I could say anything, he spaced out and stormed off telling me he had something to take care of. I'm telling you, there is something seriously wrong with this guy."

"And he thinks that he and Dean have some special shit going on," Roman said shaking his head. "This is getting to be too damn much."

"I know," Seth said darkly. "but can we really do if he won't see reason and see that Bray's just going to hurt him?"

Roman paused to think it over. If Dean was falling into a relationship with Bray, he would easily be forced into something he couldn't control. Bray was a manipulative bastard after all. The thought of Dean being abused and hurt killed Roman inside. They had to do something, even if they weren't together. Then an idea came to him.

"We could speed it up a little," Roman said.

"What did you have in mind?" Seth asked curiously. "Roman, I don't want to put him in danger."

"Of course not!" Roman agreed quickly. "We just need to open his eyes before he gets too deep. I have an idea that may work." He pulled out his cel phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Jey! What's up, Uce? Alright. Good…good. Hey, I wanted to ask you a quick question."

* * *

Dean, of course was completely oblivious to what was being said about him and Bray. Of course people talked in the locker room, but what else was new. He just kept his head down and ran alone now that he wasn't with his brothers, and that's how he liked it. He had thrown away his conversation with Roman already, but it seemed that something was bothering Bray. He had been quiet when they got beck to their room, so he decided to find a way to relax the eater of worlds.

Currently, he was straddling Bray's upper thighs and attempting to rub out the tension in Bray's body. He smiled as he rubbed a couple of particularly tough knots out of Bray's lower back, enjoying the occasional groan that passed his lover's lips. Bray was never really that vocal, so when he made a sound, it was that much more satisfying. He leaned in and kissed Bray on the shoulder gently.

"How are you feeling, baby?" he asked teasingly.

"Wonderfull, darling," Bray said sweetly. "Give me a minute, and I'll return the favor. You're shoulder looks sore again."

Dean rolled over and curled up close to Bray saying," Yeah, it's getting kind of tired." He leaned forward and kissed Bray shortly on the mouth. "So, are you gong to tell me what you are tense about?"

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty head about," Bray said softly. He leaned in and captured Dean's lips in his own sweet kiss. He then rolled them so that he was position above Dean. He attempted to soothe his shoulder carefully. "Why, it's just the usual crows cawing and stirring up fuss where there ought not be." He smiled darkly as Dean relaxed beneath him. The brute and the rat were in on this together, he was sure of it. But he would take care of them both. It would only be a matter of time. One way or another Dean would be his without the bastards' interference.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rome?"

"It's the only thing we have going for us, Seth. If he won't listen to us, this could be our only shot."

"I just hope it works."

A/N: So, this is draft #4 of this damn chapter, but there you are. It's kind of short, I just wanted to get into Roman's head a little and show where he's coming from. What does he have planned? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was splayed out on a bench in his locker room staring at the ceiling. His intense onscreen rivalry with Bray was escalating rapidly, and both of their bodies were showing the results. But their matches were awesome, and the promos were leaving the fans on the edge of their seats. Not that either of them minded all that much. Considering the rough nature of their relationship, their matches and increasingly personal tit for tats were practically foreplay to them.

He only wished that he could stop the constant quiet bickering between Bray and Roman. A part of him still cared about Roman, even if he took Seth back and tried to force them to mend fences. Roman had to have known that was never going to happen. Seth had gone way too far when he went to the authority.

As for Bray, he knew damn well he despised the Samoan man. He hated that he claimed to understand where Dean was coming from and that he felt his hardships. How could Roman possibly understand what it was to be shunned by he world as something diseased? He had a loving family he could go to at any time. He had a lineage lined with gold to look to. All he could do for Dean, as far as Bray was concerned, was hold his hand and try to tell him that his demons could go away.

His thoughts were jarred when he heard a knock on the door. That was odd. Bray rarely went to the locker rooms and never bothered to knock, and Roman wasn't there yet because of traffic. Curious, he turned his head and shouted," It's open!"

Jey stepped into the room and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on Dean, he smiled.

"What's up there, Dean?" He asked brightly.

"Nothing much, man. How the hell are you doing?" Dean smiled back.

"Not bad, not bad." Jey walked over to him as Dean stood up. They pulled each other in a tight embrace. "I haven't had much one on one time with you in a while. I was starting to worry that things weren't going to be the same."

The two sat down on the bench facing each other.

"Look, don't worry about that, man," Dean said after a moment of thought. "It's not that big a deal." He smiled gently. "And sorry about not talking to you for a while. Things were uncomfortable between me and Rome, and I didn't want that to fuck with your family."

"Hey, I understand," Jey looked down and took a deep breathe. "Look, I really wanted to talk about what all went down between us."

Dean shifted slightly. He knew that this was going to have to come up eventually, but he honestly didn't want to deal with it yet. Shortly after he realized he was falling for Bray, he found himself hating himself over it. Then he had run into Jey in a club, and they ended up in bed. He wan't ready to accept his feelings, and Jey had always been attracted to him. Looking back, he knew it was wrong; Jey didn't deserve to be used like that.

"I know that it was a one night thing and all, but I was kind of hoping that you and I could try and be more than friends?" He looked up at Dean hopefully. His face fell when Dean shook his head.

"Dude, it's like I said.," he said trying to be as gentle as possible. "My head wasn't in the right place when we did that, OK? I love you, man. I love all of you guys; you're my boys. It's just weird considering I was already with Roman and all."

"Yeah, you and Roman," Jey said softly. Dean flinched at the sad twinge to his voice, but there was nothing he could really do about it. He sighed and went to touch Jey's arm gently."

"Hey, you're a nice guy," he said reassuringly. "You'll find someone who can treat you right."

"Are you seeing anybody?" Jey suddenly asked.

"Why do you ask?" Dean responded, confused by the sudden topic change.

"I've heard some weird ass rumors is all," Jey shook his head and frowned. He leaned forward slightly as if he thought someone was going to hear what he was about to say. "You might want to do something about them, too."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, although he had a feeling he knew exactly what Jey was talking about.

"People think you and Bray are dating."

Dean closed his eyes for and thought about what he was about to say. A large part of him wanted to lie. But a presence in his mind told him to get on with it, and it was a feeling that was not part of his person. _"Abigail, is that you?" he thought._ Not that it mattered. He opened his eyes again. He supposed he might as well be done with it. Finally he asked, "What if I told you we were?"

"I would tell you that you were fucking insane," Jey suddenly started laughing. "Come on, man. You aren't actually doing that, are you? That would be messed up." The smile faded when Dean didn't start laughing with him. "Are you fucking kidding me? How long?"

"It's been about five months," Dean replied cautiously. People were bound to find out eventually, he supposed. He knew Bray wanted him to get on with it, as well. At least that's what his mind and the new voice was telling him, anyway.

"You were with him when you slept with me?" Jey slowly got up and backed away slowly. "Does he know about that?" He snorted and let out a bitter laugh. "Of course not. I mean you're still alive."

"Bray isn't like that, Jey," Dean said defensively. "Look, the only reason I hooked up with you is because, like, I didn't know what I wanted, and shit was weird. I wasn't in the best state of mind."

"Yeah, no shit."

"And I just need a distraction," Dean finished. He flinched at his own words.

"A distraction?" Jey asked angrily. "I was someone for you to fuck while you were with that backwoods freak the whole time?"

"Look, I know I fucked up, but-"

"You more than fucked up, Dean!" Jey shot him a look of pure desperation. "I will understand if you don't want to be with me. If you don't feel it, you don't feel it."But, please don't throw what you have to offer away on someone like Bray. He'll just manipulate you into being whatever he wants you to be, and you'll be stuck by his side."

"I'm telling you, he's not fucking like that. I'm not his family."

"You're sleeping with him and trying to tell me you aren't the same as his family?" Jey scoffed. "You're probably collared already, and you dont' even realize it."

"That's not true!" Dean snapped.

"You really think so?" Jey's face darkened and he shook his head. "I guess I'm not going to change your mind for now, but I swear to God if he hurts you I will-"

"What will you do Mr. Uso?" They both turned and saw Bray leaning on the wall, his face showing amusement with a hint of danger. "I hope you don't mind me stopping by." He walked over to Dean and placed his hand around his waist. He softly placed a kiss to Dean's temple, taking delight in the barely repressed rage in Jey's eyes.

"I guess I can't say much about it, now can I?" Jey said coldly.

"Not really, I suppose," Bray said with a twinkle in his eye. His arm around Dean's waist tightened slightly drawing Dean closer to his body. "I see you've heard the news. There's no need to come out swinging, now. I would never hurt my darling." He carded his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean rested his head on Bray's shoulder.

Jey looked at Bray then to Dean and sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to win this round.

"You know there'll be hell to pay if you do, right?" he asked softly.

"Christ, Jey!"

"Fine, I need to be going anyway." Jey put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. He then held his arms out to Dean who walked over and embraced him. "Call me if you need to," he whispered into Dean's ear.

It took all of Dean's strength not to roll his eyes. He simply whispered back," OK, man."

Jey took took in one last glance at the odd couple and left the room quietly. When the door closed behind him, Dean turned to Bray.

"So, how long were you standing there?" he asked conversely.

"Long enough to be able to tell he is somewhat taken with you." Bray's tone remained light, but Dean could tell he was not happy with the situation one bit. "It almost seemed that he asunder the impression he has a claim on you. Now why would he go and have that impression?"

"He's had some feelings for me while I was with Roman and Seth," Dean said dismissively. "Roman had actually picked up on it. Shit got real weird, let me tell you." Dean chuckled at the memory. He looked up and noticed Bray had stopped smiling. "Baby…"

"Does Jey have a claim on you, darling?" Bray asked softly.

"Of course not," Dean soothed sweetly. He approached Bray and wrapped his arms around Bray's shoulders. He leaned in and kissed Bray slowly and pulled his body close to his. After a tense moment, Bray started to kiss back gently. They stayed like that for a few minutes then Dean rested his head on Bray's shoulder.

"You have nothing to worry about, Bray." Dean said.

Bray wished he could let his guard down completely, but there was something Dean wasn't telling him, and it wasn't sitting well at all. He didn't believe that Dean would have slept with the other man while he was dating Roman, but on the other hand, with the way they were arguing before the end of their relationship, who knew? It seemed that he would have to do a little investigating on his own.

 _"_ _Trust his judgment, or this will all be for nothing," Abigail scolded in the back of his mind._

 _"_ _I trust him, Sister, it's everyone else I can't stand," he muttered in his mind as he placed another kiss on Dean's lips. "This one aint going nowhere, that's for sure._ "

"They'll all know about us, now. You know that, right?" Bray asked when they broke apart.

"It was bound to happen eventually," Dean said with a tiny shrug. "Besides, you've been wanting me to cut the crap for a while now, anyway. There's no hiding for us, anymore; at least not in the back, anyway."

"I doubt everyone will believe it, anyway," Bray said with a small smile. "We aren't exactly what people think of in their fairy tale romantic minds."

"Yeah, what a bunch of pussies," Dean laughed as he went to stretch for his match. "Oh, well. Fuck 'em all, man. We have each other,and that's all that matters."

"Yes," Bray replied, enjoying the view of Dean bending over. "And how does a man complain about that?"

Dean looked back and smiled coyly at Bray and swayed his hips slightly.

"You don't, baby."

* * *

Roman stared at his cousin with disbelief. He couldn't believe what the distraught man was telling him. How could Dean go and do something so stupid? He was fighting him in the ring and putting out for him outside? Even after all the shit Bray had said about Dean's family? It wasn't like it was a secret that Dean came from less than stellar roots, but now he ended up with the most abusive asshole that ever lived?

"We need to do something about this," he said. "We need to do something now."

"You weren't there, Rome," Jey said sadly as he looked up. "He was happy as hell in Bray's arms. It was disgusting."

"No!" Roman snapped. "He's been brainwashed, don't you see that? Bray's gotten to him, and now he thinks that's the best he can do. That's how he operates. He wants Dean to feel like he's the best he can do."

"But what can we do, Roman?" Seth asked as he paced back and forth in the hallway.

"We need to make sure Dean knows exactly what kind of monster he is dealing with," Roman said darkly. "Any blinders he has over his eyes need to be taken off."

"And how do we do that, exactly?" Jey asked.

"We prove to Bray that Dean isn't the little lamb he thinks he is."

The superstars were so caught up in their plan, they hadn't seen the tall figure hidden in the shadows. He cocked his head to the side as each new detail was brought to light. And though he didn't know how, he knew he had to stop them before his former patriarch was harmed. He adjusted his mask and slinked further into the darkness.

A/N: Yes, I know I have other stories, I've just been in love with this pairing. For the To Repair the Cracks fans, yes, I am going to finish it, I'm just focusing on this story, and I'm working on drabble prompts as well. So, kind of busy, please be patient. As always, let me know what you think. the


	6. Chapter 6

It seemed that the only person who thought Roman's idea would work to any extent seemed to be Roman himself. Not that that ever really stopped him from doing anything. Seth mused over the main points in the plan while he sat next to Kane during an Authority pow wow. He was the Architect, after all. Most of what he did was strategize against whatever enemy he had.

 _"_ _So, why didn't you see what was going on between the three of you?" a small voice in the back of his head asked. "Dean might still be with you and Roman. He wouldn't be in danger."_

He closed his eyes. He couldn't think like that. He knew that there was no way the three of them could be together forever. Dean and Roman were two alpha males that wouldn't give up control. And it wasn't like Seth didn't care for Dean. He truly did love the lunatic fringe. He just wanted something more stable that the other man just couldn't provide. Roman could be that for Seth. He was that for Seth.

If only he had just been honest with Dean from the beginning, because he knew Dean was suffering towards the end. He knew Dean saw the end spiraling closer and closer. They were purposefully cutting him out of their private time, choosing instead to eat dinner and hang out alone. And Dean would never admit it out loud, but Seth heard Dean reach for them when they roomed together followed by gentle whimpers when Dean felt only cold sheets.

Then Hunter came to him and offered him a spot with the Authority in order to get him ahead in the company. He refused at first, of course. But the money and countless other perks turned out to be too much for Seth to pass up. So he turned on his Shield brothers and placed the final nail in Dean's heart in the process. Sure, he was Mr. Money in the Bank and he was farther along in his career than he thought possible. He just wasn't sure he was OK with the cost anymore.

"So, is everyone clear on the plan as it stands?" Hunter asked. Fortunately he was aware of his situation to nod along with everyone else and not look like a complete idiot. His part was pretty obvious, anyway. He was to be closely guarded and not take too many risks as he was still the future of the company, after all.

"Good," Stephanie beamed at the men in the room. "It's nice to see everyone is still on the same page." She gave Kane a pointed look. "I want all of you to watch your backs. Dean may be occupied with Wyatt at the moment, but he still won't hesitate to try and take you out, Seth."

"Don't worry, Steph," Kane said sweetly. "We'll make sure nothing bad happens to our little Sethie." He ruffled Seth's hair playfully. Seth shot him a nasty look and rolled his eyes as everyone else shook their heads and laughed along. "What's the matter, Seth? You can't take a joke?"

Seth let out a small mocking laugh. "Yeah, you're hilarious, Kane." He shot the other man a cheeky grin. "I'm sure I'll be safe with you protecting me."

Seth left the others to Find Roman feeling annoyed as hell. It's not that he really minded Kane all that much. He was a veteran in the industry after all, and he knew what he was talking about, but fuck could he get on his nerves. He always tried to act like he was his big brother or some shit. He could take care of himself; he had done it for years.

He passed a small door and felt a hand grab his arm and drag him in a dark room. Before he could react he found himself in a strong pair of arms, and a mouth had captured his in a brutal kiss. He closed his eyes and melted into the embrace. The kiss ended, and he pushed away slightly.

"Damn, Roman, what the hell are you doing?" Seth asked exasperated.

"I was just checking the quality of your security," Roman said. He shook his head disappointed. "They're not doing that great of a job. I could have run off with you, and no one would know. That, and I really wanted to kiss you."

"You are such a dork!" Seth laughed.

"You know you love it, Sethie." Roman laughed. Seth tensed when he heard the name coming from Roman. After hearing Kane calling him it, hearing it come from someone else seemed wrong somehow.

Seth rolled his eyes before saying," Don't be a pain in the ass. I have Kane for that shit as it is."

Roman shook his head. "Man, don't remind me I'm sharing your attention with those guys. I hate that you are with them. We would still have made it as a tag team."

"You knew that I was going to join the Authority eventually," Seth said earnestly. "You know I still care about you. I was just scared that I wasn't really going anywhere with my career. You and Dean are the ones people love, plus you have connections I don't have. I was just the group nerd."

"So you went to be their 'kid brother'?" Roman asked sadly. "I get you were worried, I just wish I you'd come to me and talked about it."

Seth walked up to Roman and rested his forehead against Roman's. They held hands and enjoyed the contact.

"I know this isn't how we wanted this to be," he said softly. "But I swear to you that I will always love you. They know that we're still together and that business is business. And who knows? Maybe I'll get sick of their asses and pull out a steel chair."

Roman cracked a smile at that and kissed Seth again, gentler this time. He pulled the smaller man in an embrace and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you, too," He said softly. "Believe that." Seth giggled as they parted, but his face soon turned serious.

"Have you heard from our inside guy yet?"

"Nope," Roman said shaking his head. "I told him to text Dean and try to talk to him without Wyatt breathing down his neck. I'm not sure how well that's going to work, but hew have to try."

"So he has had feelings for him for a while now?"

"Yep," Roman replied. "He was always hanging around us trying to talk to Dean alone before he knew it was all three of us. He confronted me about it one night, so I told him everything. Man, he was pissed."

"Why are we doing this, again?" Seth asked.

"We're making sure he knows there are other options out there," Roman insisted. "And we know how Bray is going to react. He'll snap, and Dean will see him for the asshole he truly is. It'll work out, I swear."

"And if it doesn't?" Seth asked wearily.

"Then, there is always plan B."

They stepped out of the room and saw a lamb's mask watching them both intently.

"The hell do you want, Rowan?" Roman asked casually.

The masked man tilted his head to the side and walked away. Roman looked at Seth who shook his head as they walked away.

Later that night , after the house show, Bray found himself nude sitting on the edge of his hotel bed with an extremely horny and equally undressed Dean kneeling between his legs. He leaned back and threaded his hands through his love's short blond hair and deeply enjoyed the sensations only Dean could give him. After a couple of minutes of changing from licking and sucking the length in front of him, Dean blind up and pushed Bray on his back so he was lying on the bed.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bray purred seductively.

Dean laughed mischievously and reached behind him. He pulled at something from his ass revealing a small sized butt plug.

"My, my," Bray breathed. "We are eager tonight."

"What can I say? You bring out the worst in me," Dean said teasingly.

And with that, Bray felt his cock enter Dean's tight whole. His hands went to grip Dean's waist as he moved up and down the thick length with increasing speed. This would never be a sight he would be tired of. Dean's eyes were squeezed shut in concentration and his swollen lips were barely parted. The most beautiful moans imaginable echoed through the small room as came closer and closer to climax.

"Do you like what you see?" Dean moaned as he dragged his nails down Bray's chest. A trail of scratch marks were left in the nail's wake.

"You know I do," Bray rasped out as the pain and pleasure overloaded his senses.

One of his hands snaked down to Dean's neglected cock and teasingly started to stroke it. It was then that The other man's eyes opened and he looked down at his prone lover. His pupils had practically covered any hint of color in his eyes when they locked in stare. Bray's looked the same. As their bodies connected their chaotic, dark natures melded into one body making it impossible to tell where one ended and another began.

"Bray," Dean hissed harshly. "Fuck, baby, I'm so close."

"So am I, darling." Bray grinned darkly. Dean returned the smile, his face contorting to the same sinister smile. He suddenly picked up the pace slamming himself up and down a few more times. The force of his thrusts and the fact that Bray was hitting his prostate over and over again quickly sent him over the edge with a loud groan. He continued to ride Bray through his climax and not long after, Bray followed to his own orgasm.

Dean leaned forward and rested his head on Bray's shoulder, reveling in his post sex bliss. He couldn't get enough of the man beneath him if he tried. He felt slip out of his body and he rested on the body below completely. Rolling them so they were lying on their sides still facing each other.

"We don't get to do this nearly enough," he said softly.

"Damn travel schedules," Bray grumbled. "Of course, now that the word is out about us, it won't matter what the hell we do."

"Bray, the Authority hates us," Dean pointed out. "I doubt they're going to change our appearance schedule so we can screw."

"Well, we'd best enjoy this while we have it then don't we?" Bray mused. They leaned in and kissed gently. Suddenly, a loud beep sounded from Dean's jeans pocket.

"That's just a text or some shit," Dean said rolling his eyes. "Roman's probably trying to figure out if I'm still alive or not."

"The joys of technology," Bray deadpanned. Dean laughed and rested his head on Bray's chest. He was too damn comfortable to try and grab his phone. But not much long after, the beeping noise started again. And again. And again.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, what does he want?" Dean forced his body out of the warmth of the covers and Bray's embrace and made his way to his phone. He opened the texts and his eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What's he trying to sell you, now?" Bray asked sleepily.

"It's not Roman this time," Dean said."It's Jey asking me if I want to hang out some time. Jimmy has been busy with Cameron, so now he has nothing to do, now. Or so he says, anyway."

"What does that mean?" Bray said sitting up on the bed a little. He watched intently as Dean sent back a quick reply.

"I think Roman is putting him up to this," Dean said. "I'm not really all that surprised. The minute he found out that we were doing more than traveling together sometimes, he was bound to flip out.

"Why was Jey the first one you bothered to tell the truth to," Bray asked curiously. There seemed to be a hint of accusation to his voice as Dean came back to bed.

"Roman has tendency to overreact when it comes to shit like that," Dean seemed to laugh it off, but something didn't add up to Bray. Sure, Dean was known to be close to Roman's family and he spent time with them, but why was Jey suddenly so interested in Dean's company even before he announced what they were to him?

A part of him screamed at him to find out just what Dean seemed to be hiding. But Abigail's voice appeared yet again in the back of his mind.

 _"_ _Don't you worry about them just now." She said softly._

Bray sighed, gently as Dean got back in bed and moved to intertwine their bodies again. He kissed Bray's chest and rested his head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he said sleepily before drifting off.

 _"_ _Focus on what's yours," Abigail insisted. "Dean is yours to keep, although I fear that trouble could be coming soon. You must be ready for it. Take care of what is in front of you and focus on your work. There are souls that need to be reached out to, remember? The lost and blind still reaching out for the likes of that fruity hero you loathe. We need to save them, Bray."_

 _"_ _Of course," Bray said back as he drifted off to sleep himself. "I must be ready for anything."_

Jay stared at his phone with increasing frustration. 'No thanks,' the text read. Seriously, that's all the response he was going to get? He knew it was kind of late, but what the fuck?

He put the device down on the night stand next to his bed and stared at the ceiling. Just what was he supposed to do, now? He had to get Dean, but he had to get passed Bray first. He had to think of something fast, or it was going to be too late.

A/N: So, Jey is now a major player, and is stepping up his is not happy, but Abigail is trying to keep him in check. What happens next? Stay tuned.


End file.
